Hopes of a Rose
by PuellaMagiAlexMagica
Summary: Immortal AU Oneshot - Everything has become hopeless for recovery after Dominator destroyed everything. When the friends spot a white hopeful rose sprouting in the middle of the ruins, will they help it survive and cheer up their very sad friend, Wander? Will they all regain hope again?


**(AN - Okay first of all, thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and your favs. It really mean a lot to me! As a small present for everyone else who is still feeling down from the WOY finale like myself, I present an Immortal AU oneshot based on one of my all time fav WOY episodes, The Flower. I hope all of you enjoyed it and I written this when I was feeling down and having a big headache yesterday it may be why it may be bland haha. Hope you all enjoy anyways! :3 )**

 **..**

 **Hopes of a Rose - Immortal AU Space Family oneshot**

 **..**

The ruins, everything's a broken wreck. From houses burning down to trees and plant life slowly dying. The main four all stared with dismay and horror. Even though former greatest in the Galaxy, Dominator's forever locked away in granite, the damage was still done and it's gonna be a long time before a road to recovery occurs.

The skeletal man let's out a frustrated scream. His commander dropped his map in slight despair.

"E-even if she's defeated, everything is still gone..." Peepers' voice wavers.

Sylvia lets out several space cursing here and there, but Sylvia, Hater and Peepers all fell on their sides sans Wander, who is still looking out, his face obscured.

"How can we bring everything back that was gone?"

"I have no idea sir..." He sniffled, Peepers turned away from his pals.

"It's hopeless..." Sylvia chimed in.

It is indeed hopeless. How can everything pop back to normal like a split second? It's nearly impossible to do. To the three despairing pals, something is off. WAY. OFF. Wander is not responding nor cheering them up like he usually does.

"Wander?"

"Uh, is he okay?" Hater asked in concern.

"Yeah, isn't it where he supposed to comfort us or something? It's really alarming to me..."

The three pals approach Wander who has still not look at them. What they saw Wander's face is enough to make their hearts drop all the way to their stomachs. Wander's eyes filled with so much tears, a large tear growing big. Alright, granted it's been a real long time since he cried despairingly. But this is a really serious matter.

"Ugh, get that tear back in there, Wander!" Peepers grabbed Wander's lower eyelid and puts the large tear away and let's go.

"If you cry Wander, then we'll lose hope and we can't have that. So suck it up now Wander!" Hater desperately shook him but gently.

Nope, doesn't work. Tears filling up his entire eyes like they couldn't see the whites in his eyes anymore.

"Grop. He's really upset and we can't get him to cheer up! This is really serious! We need to find something that will give him hope for recovery but where..?"

Peepers looked around the ruins of the dead planet until he spotted a lone white rose sprouting and desperate to survive. Peepers gasped and poked Wander's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey! If we can save this lonely rose, then there is hope after all. You got that, Wander?"

Tears all sucked up and Wander smiled. The three pals breathed a sigh of relief, that is until the rose dropped to the right. Wander's eyes fill with tears again and he toppled to the right like the flower.

Sylvia took Wander up hold him close.

"It's gonna be okay Wander, we'll save that rose. You'll see, we promise you"

Tears sucked up dry again and Wander hugged Sylvia around her neck. Peepers hopped up and hugged Wander and Hater scoffed a bit, but joins in the hug.

"Alright, so we need to find a way to save this rose. Peepers, you have any idea?" Wander asked.

"Well, plants need water to live right? So we need water!"

"Ah, good idea!" Hater got out a watering can, a MASSIVE one from his cloak.

Peepers jumped with glee. "Like that sir! Good work!"

"Thank you, Peeps!" Hater was about to water the rose, Wander lets out a squeak of distress, immediately stopping Hater.

"Hatey, what are you doing? You can't give it tons of water!"

"Why shouldn't I? It's obviously dying and it needs water, so I'm helping it out"

"But not like that, maybe give it a small drop of water to it?" Wander asked.

Hater grimaced at this, but for the sake of this broken soul, he decided to comply.

"Grrrr, alright then..."

He watered the rose, just a tiny drop and the drop hit the rose. The rose dropped all sickly. Wander teared up again and he dropped as well.

"Hey hey hey wait! Maybe we can give it light?" Peepers nervously and hurriedly asked.

"Hey yeah!" Wander perks up.

Sylvia and Peepers both hold a mirror and the slight sunlight shined on it and the light bounced from one mirror to another.

"Let there be light!"

The light hit one final mirror and it just missed the rose. The white rose dropped again and a tearful Wander dropped too.

"H-how about giving the rose some food! Maybe it should help!" Peepers hurriedly suggested.

"Ooh ooh! I know what to give" Hater dug out some things out of his cloak. He presented junk food in front of the rose, which it spat sickly green stuff and Wander started to whimper. Sylvia hit Hater on his head with her fist, angrily.

"Are you out of your nut? Plants don't eat stuff like that! It's way different than us!"

Hater groaned and rubbed his injury. "Ow... Sorry about that..."

Peepers cleared his throat. "Um, may I?"

He dug out of a small squirter containing plant food out of his jacket. Peepers made a nice table with fancy stuff like candle and nice china plate. He pressed the end of the squirter with one tiny drop on the rose, it sprouted with joy. The four friends look hopeful, then the rose drop down again, as if it's in a food coma.

"Oh no! Food coma!" Peepers shouted. Wander teared up again and whimpered.

"Okay okay! I'll take care of this!" He used a slingshot like stick to balance the rose, Wander lifted his sad head up hopeful but the rose dropped again. His head dropped down again and teary as well.

Peepers try one or two or more sticks to get the rose to balance, but to no avail. Wander's very teary by then and sad.

"Um, I don't know what to tell you, Peeps. This isn't working at all"

"How so, sir? Do you know a way to save this rose?"

"Well for one yes, because it cannot survive in a dump like this. It needs a healthy place to live and be happy" Hater told Peepers. 'Oh grop I can't believe I said that' He thought to himself.

"Oh wow, you're right..Why haven't I thought of that? We do have no choice but to find a place for this rose.."

Peepers dug the rose out of the ground to put in a pot that he got out.

"See Wander, it's gonna be okay" He patted Wander's head. "We'll find little Rosie here a new home so it can survive and you have hope again, okay?"

Wander hugs Peepers a bit tight. "Thank you C. Peeps, I need to hear that"

"You do need to, Wander. Well everyone, Let's get out of here and help this rose find a new home!"

So the 4 friends in their orbble try to find a new home for little Rosie. Near a cliff, so perfect except when the sun pops up, it became hot as hell so the 4 escaped with the burning Rosie, Wander trying to blow the fire out off Rosie. Another planet, it started to rain, a LOT. It started to flood and the four are all underwater with Wander and Peepers holding Rosie holding their breath as hater and Sylvia try to swim up the surface. After that mess, they all found a place for Rosie, seems perfect and the four give each other a hug until they and Rosie start sinking.

" **QUICKSAND!** " They all screamed as they were sucked in. They all pop up in their orbble with Rosie and run off. Another planet and they encounter a HUGE bee. They all screamed and run off with the bee right on their tail. As they escaped the bee, They found another place for Rosie, another cliff with a pretty sunset. What luck, that is until a blizzard showed up and burying all of them in snow. Another planet again, a greenhouse! Until the bee pops up and they all screamed and run away again, getting attacked again.

They all stopped by a new planet, all four flopped on their stomachs, exhausted of what they been through to look for a new home for Rosie.

" **UGGGGGGH! THIS IS SO HOPELESS! WHY ARE WE EVEN TRYING ON SAVING THIS STUPID ROSE?** " Hater screamed, thrashing from frustration from getting attacked by a giant bee couple times.

"I'm sorry everyone, if I put you all through this...it's alright if we can't find a perfect home for Rosie.." Wander sniffled.

As he was talking, Peepers looked around with much wonder and hope. Hater and Sylvia got up but still sustaining injuries from the giant bee.

"Little Rosie here is gonna perish soon..." Wander teared up again. "On a cold, damp, misty planet...All alone...with no one to help it..."

"Wait wait, Cold, damp, misty...?" Peepers looked up and they're all in front of the giant waterfall, identical to Wander and Sylvia's favorite places. This is

perfect for Rosie after all!

" **WE FOUND IT!** " The 3 said together, Wander perks up and he smiled a lot.

"We sure did, we found a perfect home for Rosie!" Wander picked his friends up in a hug.

"And of course nothing to ruin it at long last!" Hater grinned.

Through a pair of binoculars, a couple of punk teens, one taller and one small grinned evily.

"Hehe, that is so sweet! Until we broke it all away!"

"Yeah let's tear that rose up until it's nothing!"

"You got that right, but we need to devise a plan.."

"But how?" The short punk teen asked.

As the four friends happily dance around Rosie who is alive and happy too, the couple teens approach them.

"Say what is with that rose, eh? Happy you defeated that former greatest Dominator? Ha ha, that is so stupid! There's no way you defeated her that fast!" The taller teen menacingly said.

Wander's scared and hiding behind Sylvia with teary eyes, but he then puts a brave face and approaching the rotten teens.

"You two can tease us whatever you like!"

"But no matter what you do..." Sylvia added.

"No matter what you say..." Peepers chimed in.

"We won't let you both destroy this rose, because it's what you're thinking of doing!" Hater glared.

"Ooooh, how did you know? Some freak accident give you that psychic ability, dead man?" The teen laughed.

Hater felt insulted, but swallowed his anger. Lightning powers building up as he approached them with pure anger.

"You don't **EVER** mention that. **TO. ME!** "

He lets out couple huge bolts, tasing the teens, who groan from pain.

" **RUN!** "

The four run away in their orbble, Peepers holding Rosie.

"Hey come back here!"

Shoot, they got their own orbble, this is no good. The 4 run as fast as they could until one of the teens shoot their orbble with a dart gun, popping it. The 4 screamed and dropped on a dead planet. Rosie was slammed on the ground, it spews out some spores with one petal behind. As the 4 fall off the dead planet and landing on one and another, Rosie spits out more spores on each of them, losing it's petals in the process. They all landed on a rock and dropped on somewhat alive planet filled with sunset colors. The 4 huddle into a corner, holding the dying and brutally beaten white rose as it's growing lifeless and dim. The teens land where they are, grinning menacingly. One older teen snatches Rosie from Peepers' hands and the four of them look helpless.

"We got your stupid hopeful rose! You can't get it back now!" The teen laughed.

Hater's expression grew angry and he pulled his friends closer to him.

"You give it back to us. **NOW** "

"Oh this rose? Ha, that's a huge laugh! Everything. EVERYTHING in the galaxy has been perished and some survivors like me and my friend here try to find their new home. We give up on looking for hope a long time ago! Because we knew we're all doomed from the start!" The taller teen said as he pulled Rosie's petals and crushing them in his hands.

"Trust me friends, there's no hope for this galaxy no matter how hard you try to save it all. Everything is all bound to die anyway."

The short teen looked and he jump startled, his friend took notice too.

"What is it? Oh..."

The four holding each other with teary eyes, they all cannot believe what they all just heard. The short teen took out his phone and took a picture. The teens laughed at the 4's misery.

"I think we broke them boss!"

"Yeah and we're gonna break them even farther by destroying their hopeful rose in front of them!"

Just as he is about to rip Rosie in half, it suddenly grew thorns and stung the taller teen's hands.

"Ow! What gives?"

It then spewed poison gas to stop them in their tracks as it layed there dead for good, colors missing and looking lifeless.

" **OW! MY EYES!** "

"I can't breathe, man..we underestimated that rose!"

Wander runs to where Rosie is, picks it up and immediately returns to his friends and orbble being made as they got away from the teens, who got out of the poison gas, still coughing a lot.

"grop, this gas stinks like heck! Forget those 4 hopeful wimps!"

"Let's get outta here!"

The teens run off, never to be seen again to be treated of the poison gas, still coughing their lungs out but not too much.

...

"Hahahaha! So this is a rare white rose that sends out spores and poison! I never seen any rose like this!" Peepers was amazed by what the white rose did.

"But that's what those teens get for messing with us. We're as strong as ever no matter what people do to drag us down!" Hater laughed.

"You see Wander, everything is still hopeful after all, buddy!" Sylvia told Wander, but he didn't respond.

The 3 stopped their tracks to see Wander softly sobbing. He's holding the dead white rose with huge sad eyes.

"no...we're too late..."

No...no it can't be...the rose couldn't be dead after it did everything to save them. There just couldn't be!

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The 4 landed on a gray planet with gray clouds of the night. They put down Rosie and try to find a way to bring it back. They are panicking a lot since Wander's really sad, they think he's losing hope after what those teens told them.

" **WE CAN DO IT! BRING IT BACK!** " Hater ready his lightning powers. " **CLEAR!** " He shocked the rose, it didn't work as it's still lifeless but it was singed really badly.

"Sir, you can't do that!" Peepers shoved Hater out to try to water the plant but to no avail. It's still dead.

"No no, you're both doing it wrong!" Sylvia shoved them out of the way. "I can!" She blows on the rose, as if she's doing CPR. "Bring it! Back!"

Wander sniffled, watching what they're doing. "Sylvia...Hatey...Peeps..."

"I think! I feel! A pulse!" She tried pushing the rose's 'chest' with her fingers, trying to revive it.

"Everyone..." Wander's voice is faltering now due to him being so sad.

"We won't fail you, Wander!"

They all stopped to see Wander's eyes filled with tears, one falls out of his eye. Sylvia shoved Hater and Peepers out of the way and jumps to try and catch it.

" **NO!** "

Too late, the tear landed on the very cold ground and Sylvia slides to where the tear dropped. Hater and Peepers both gasped, The three of them teared up too. Yep,they're all losing hope. Peepers wipes tears from his eye. Sylvia wiped hers and she got up.

Wander took hold of Sylvia's face softly and Hater and Peepers walked closer to them, still very sad.

"Everyone, you tried your hardest to save this flower..."

He picks up the dead white rose with much solemn.

"And it decided to sacrifice itself by saving all of us. It's not bad to be sad.."

"But we can't have you sad or else everything is hopeless!"

"Just because I'm sad it doesn't mean I've given up hope"

"You haven't?" Peepers asked, with tears in his eye.

"Nope!" He smiled a bit, his friends were relieved from what they heard. Tears flowing down their faces and smiling. There is hope to repair the galaxy, Rosie then turns into spore dust and the spores are taken in the wind to the skies and the four watched very sadly, but they all remained hopeful.

Hater felt his heart hurting, he **HATES** seeing Wander like this. At last he couldn't take it.

"Gruhhh, **I CAN'T TAKE IT**! I admit Wander. I hate it when you're very sad like this! Sometimes I think it's all my fault you're like this..." Hater then turns away, not looking at them.

"Oh no, sir..." Peepers said in sympathy for his boss.

"Hatey, it's not.." Wander give Hater a big hug and Hater hugs him back. "You did everything you could. You meant so much well so it's not your fault that the rose died."

"But I want to help you get better..even if I have to do some huge means to help you..."

"Awww Hatey...that's really sweet of you..." Wander sniffled again.

"Wander, you fool! Don't you **DARE** cry in front of me again or else I will..." Hater hugged Wander closer, sniffling as well.

"Shhh you're okay.." Wander then kissed Hater on the cheek and resuming hugging him as both of them really need it.

Sylvia and Peepers both watched with tearful eyes. Peepers then find himself picked up and hugged by Sylvia. He find this surprising since they almost never hugged besides the group hug they all do, he hugged her back.

After all the emotional hugs and tears, the 4 leave the dead gray planet, all of them really glum. Everything is still lifeless in the galaxy.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to restore the galaxy the way it was..."

"You think so?"

"I hope so Wander...I hope so..."

What the four didn't know, Rosie's spores all begin to bloom into beautiful plant life and roses that looks like it, seems there is indeed a long road to recovery after all. The galaxy is finally free from Dominator's clutches.

Landing in another colorful planet which was never destroyed in the first place (Thank grop). The friends all glumly looked around until Peepers spotted the skies.

"Huh? Impossible..."

His sight didn't deceive him. The planets are slowly blooming alive with white roses and beautiful plant life.

"Hey guys! **GUYYYS**! Look up the skies, please!"

"I know you want to look up the skies, Peeps but we're not in a good mood now..."

"I know that but still look up! **PLEASE!** "

The 3 looked up the skies like Peepers asked them and they all gasped. Peepers was right after all, the planets started blooming with life again.

"The planets..."

"They're all coming back to life!"

Tears all came back to all of their eyes and they all grab each other in a big hug. They all never let go and saw the beautiful sight of the new life of the galaxy right in front of them.

"Seems there is indeed hope after all" Sylvia said as she looked with awe and with tears of joy too.

"Are you feeling okay now, Wander?" Peepers asked.

"I'm more than okay. I'm feeling happy again and now I feel happier with all of you staying with me when I was in my darkest hour. I couldn't ask for better friends than all of you. You're all dear to me and I love you" Wander hugged the 3 friends he loves so much with tears of joy.

"Oh Wander..."

"Grop dangit, I'm gonna cry again..." Hater cursed and hugs his friends much closer.

"Oh we are definitely staying here for the night and enjoy the beautiful sight of new life" Wander said as his grip of his hug never faltered.

Wander's three dear pals are very happy that Wander is feeling a lot better than he was before and they all smiled too. They all cuddle him so tight that Wander lets out his trademark giggles as they all attack him with smooches, which brought so much relief to the three friends and they all look at the planets before them, hugging each other close. They're all so happy that they couldn't wait to travel to new planets that Rosie brought back to life, but for now, the four friends is going to help the galaxy with the road to recovery like what they need as well after all the hell they went through for Rosie. The horrid teens are very wrong after all, sure they're really rotten but they just wanted everything hopeful again, but destroying things hopeful is a very wrong decision to go to. Wander hopes the teens see the alive planets and change their views about hope in general. Slowly day by day, the inhabitants of the destroyed planets arrived in awe of the new life sprouting on their previously destroyed planets, waiting to start their new lives on it and everyone in the galaxy are all now hopeful and recovering from the traumas of Dominator after she was sealed away in granite. The galaxy remained very peaceful again, well in case some villains will try and take planets and conquer them that is.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
